


The Beginning of an End

by Silverphantom88



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Dimension Travel, Pairings undecided, Undecided Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6520702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverphantom88/pseuds/Silverphantom88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't get attached. That's what Inigo told himself over and over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inigo's father is Chrom, otherwise you are free to speculate who the other children's father are.
> 
> Since Inigo is the english version of his name, I'll use the english version of his name in Fates.
> 
> Pairings undecided. Also decided to use male Corrin. Nohr or Revelation path still undecided.

When Inigo first appeared into this world, he arrived in an empty field all alone. With no Severa nor Owain in sight.

It seems as though they were all separated.

Or maybe it was just him.

He patted himself down, to find only a vulnery in his pocket, an ordinary iron sword by his side, and normal mercenary clothes. His mother's ring was still safely nesting on his finger, but he could not tell if he still had the exalt mark considering that his own mark was in his right eye. Unless he had a mirror, there was no way he could tell. However, he shouldn't have to worry seeing as Ankanos should already have tweaked their appearances that such an eye catching (heh) identifying mark should be invisible.

Ankanos once told them to head to the castle in Nohr immediately, hence why Inigo instantly headed for the nearest town to get directions.

When Inigo arrived at the castle, he had come to notice that they were recruiting soldiers and retainers. However, for a person of his background (Which means no background at all) can only label him as a commoner, not fit to serve the royal family at such a high position with such a low bearing status.

Inigo didn't let himself falter through all the glares and sneers, he had been fighting almost all of his life in order to survive. In his world, when things finally settled down he was planning to be a performer. But fate was never that sweet. After he finished this mission with both Severa and Owain he would immediately go home to realize his dream. The thought of that was a motivator. He also had to remind himself to not get too attached to this world, after all, he most likely can never come back to it.

There were people of high standing contributing themselves to become a retainer. Inheriting exceptional genetics. While Inigo himself had very valuable genetics, no one knew about it. Making it quite useless in this world, though it provided powerful abilities that Inigo would have to conceal. In the end he had nothing to be impressive about.

So when they heard a commoner was trying to obtain such a position, almost all of them glared at him shamelessly, giving him gaudy looks. They thought he was getting too ahead of himself, not that he could blame him. Commoners tend to not have much experience in fighting as soldiers tend to do the fighting for them. Of course, that was just a bias opinion seeing as Inigo had met some very powerful commoners who took up a sword in order to protect what was important to them, some had been fighting all of their life which made them more powerful then the normal soldier, some even became soldier though most didn't get far without nobility backing them up and providing them fine weapons or first class training, and if they do become powerful and earn a name for themselves they couldn't be commoners anymore. They had a title, status, and wealth while commoners don't have any of that. Donnel was proof that a simple villager can become powerful, even if he doesn't have a title, status, nor wealth. Man that guy was so overpowered.

After scouring through the crowd, by the looks of it, he was the first to arrive out of the three. Both Owain and Severa had yet to appeared.

"Hey scrawny!" A not so pleasant voice shouted towards Inigo, "What's a twig like you trying to become a retainer. The entry for the infantry fodder is over there you know."

"Oh I'm not as weak as I look," Inigo smiled radiantly as he turned around. The man who was shouting at him was a bulky man, and tall in size. He was most likely just a son of a fighter of the arena, and had fought in the arena himself. Most contestants were, after all, where else do you get experience? An apocalyptic future where you spend all your life just trying to survive? Inigo had that experience, endless fighting of the undead in a hopeless world gave him that experience that no training could suffice.

The man scoffed, "Ha, what a load of bullcrap, weaklings like you don't belong here."

Of course there was that one person, who liked to bully the weak. You'd think people would never underestimate a person this much considering that most retainers weren't that bulky themselves. They had muscles sure, but so does Inigo, so why did that guy think he was an easy target to start berating? Was it because of his commoner status?

No matter what conflict Inigo was having internally, the radiance of his smile never faltered, "If I don't belong here, you don't either."

Inigo internally frowned, was he being too crude with this man, would it give a bad impression to the royal family? Inigo never had the chance to regret his decision as the fuming man already tried to attack Inigo in blinding anger with his large axe.

Years of Risens attacking them out of nowhere gave Inigo the instincts and speed to easily dodge such a mindless attack.

Instincts made him grab his sword and start swinging before he realized what he was doing, he tried his hardest to change the direction of his sword. Inigo managed to knock out the man's own axe without injuring the other. Though Inigo's own wrist was sprained after that stunt, not that he never fought with a sprained wrist before.

The man spat venomously at him, saying how he got lucky. And the man was somewhat right, Inigo was lucky when it came to fighting, only this farce never needed luck. Unless you count the luck of not accidentally killing this man.

When the man bent down to pick up his axe, someone kicked him squarely on his back to propel him forward and fall on his face after flying just a bit. The owner of the shoe was a lovely girl Inigo had come to recognize as Severa, or Selena here.

"Who's weak now huh." Selena huffed, her sassiness showing undauntedly.

Severa shamelessly started to give the man a barrage of stomps, taunting, "What a moron. You're the kind who thinks women are weak, aren't you? Well, who's the one getting beat up by a woman? Hah, what a weakling! Everyone, look at this shameless display of a groveling man submitting himself to defeat as this 'weak woman' beats him up. What a weakling right?!"

"You," growled the man before getting a kick to the face.

"Who said you could talk weakling." Severa satirized harshly, her eyes were completely cold. How scary.

In order to save himself, not the poor man getting beat up, but his own image, he cut in Severa's cruel display, "Thank you lovely lady, however you don't have to worry as I could take care of myself. Though, I guess if such a beautiful lady worries about me, I don't mind."

"Who said I was helping you, this 'weakling' was just starting to piss me off with his stupid outlook on people," scoffed Severa, they both knew why she really wanted to help out. The girl wasn't that bad, a little ruthless, but she wasn't that bad in heart.

The reason why they acted like they did was know each other, was because they all once agreed that they would keep the knowledge of knowing each other a secret. If three people with no background joined as retainers to the royal family and friends to each other, it was bound to get suspicious. At least the other way was able to bring down the suspicion to a point where it is most likely common for a person of no background to join as a retainer.

That was why Inigo held out a hand to Severa, introducing himself as, Laslow, which is now his new name. "May I be given the chance to hear this fair maiden's name?"

Severa scoffed, staying in personality as she ignored his hand and said, "Why do you want to know."

"To be able to know a name to such a beautiful face will give me an abundance of happiness in my heart."

Due to knowing each other, Severa relented quite quickly. She never would have otherwise. "Fine, since you insist. It's Selena. That's all you will get to know."

"Thank you milady!"

Sev-Selena humphed and walked away.

Not too far away, Inigo could spot Owain outside the building in the corner of his eyes. The man was just at the perfect view where the window allowed Laslow to see him.

"Oh my my~, it seems we have an interesting bunch this year." A seducing female voice remarked. When Inigo turned around, he saw a the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen, long purple hair curled around her small face and... appendages. The gorgeous woman turned to ask him a question, her eyes lighting up with interest, "Do you happened to know who that girl was?"

"Not much, all I know is her name." Was all Inigo could say.

"Please," She said in such a raucous way that it should had been sinned, "Do tell me."

Inigo's mind just couldn't process, she surprised and embarrassed the crap out of him just by talking, so he just immediately blurted out, "Her name is Selena," without thinking. Hopefully Severa won't kill him for this.

"My, what a lovely name," she said as she went into a deep thought.

Inigo regained his wits, "A lovely name for a lovely lady. Of course, you are quite dazzling yourself."

"Hoho, you are quite the philander." The woman smirked, "However, I am not interested in whatever you may try to instigate."

Harsh. But Inigo dealt with enough woman to know how harsh they can be.

"I must go back now, farewell." She said. At least she had the decency to say goodbye which made her A ok in Inigo's book.

That was a weird encounter. Hopefully things would make more sense here on out. Heh, like life ever made sense.

A man emerged from the balcony above, he dressed extravagantly and had an air of stern royalty. He must have been king Garon, the incessant mumbling in the hall stopped once the man arrived. Garon began to speak, "You are all here today to be tested, for your loyalty and strength. Those who are not worthy will be ridden of. Understand."

Those words were cold and bleak, a ruler that clearly screamed power.

The testing came first, and was arranged into a tournament, to test the strength of everyone present. Inigo was cautious of whichever opponents he possibly could get, after all this was a different world and combat may differ from his world. Whether he referred to the apocalyptic one or the one that finally achieved peace after a very long war, he was not quite sure. But he was prepared for whatever surprises that may come his way. He may be one of the greatest fighters back in his world, but here? Who knows.

His first opponent was an experience arena fighter. Scars littered the man's chest and arms, and he showed them off proudly.

Scars. Inigo had them too, but he rather not show them.

Though his opponent should have been an excellent fighter (So Inigo heard), he was actually rather quite boring. The fight didn't even last a minute! Pathetic. Perhaps the man was just jesting of his power.

The next was just as pathetic. And the next. Then the next after that. Next too. Next again. By the time Inigo had finally stopped zoning out, he was already in the semifinals. All the contestants he fought against were too easy, though, it does help when none of them are girls. The gentleman in him would hesitate, and he would hesitate even more depending on how weaker the girl would be. Considering how the men fared against him, the women might be just as easy. Then again, Lucina, Severa, and Kjelle say otherwise, those freakishly strong girls. Not that Nah, Cynthia, and Noire aren't as strong, they were just not as vicious and ruthless. Actually, Noire's other personality may be a little scary... Nah's actually pretty intimidating if she tries when she turns into a dragon, Cynthia may be all cuddles and rainbows but you may never know what happens when she snaps. Actually, the less horrifying they are the more suspicious it becomes.

Then again, no normal woman would had the end of the world as their experience.

Inigo looked over the board that listed the remaining contestants. His next opponent was named... Xilphir? Meh.

On the other bracket, there was two other men named Ralph and Johnson. Looks like Selena and Owain decided not to join the tournament. Well, this specific tournament was for the prince named Xander. Maybe they were interested in serving someone else, there was a total of two tournaments happening today. They're both probably going to join the next one, which is good news for Inigo because he didn't want to be forced to fight with them.

The remaining opponents were just as easy to defeat, the uproar was crazy when the tournament finished. It seems as though most expected Inigo to be an easy match, but did not expect that he could win so easily against everyone.

Inigo could only wish that Lucina and his father could see him now. After all, he was the champion.

A champion. They would be proud. His mother too, though she would be proud of whatever he did.

Before, he could never savor his victory. Risens were of the dead, dead innocent people. It felt wrong to celebrate bringing down innocent people who's body were forced to attack them as lifeless puppets. He could've savored their victory over Grima with their parents, however, he was immediately sent here before he could fully celebrate.

Life could be so bittersweet at times.

Standing among these people as champion, with all sorts of the people looking at him in awe and disbelief, gave him a sense of pride. He was incredibly powerful, and he did not have to look bulky to be strong. If only it was for his dancing, not for fighting.

He was a dancer, not a fighter. So why does the world keep making him fight?

...but seriously... all of these eyes staring at him is starting to make him feel embarrassed.

Ok. This is too embarrassing. Stop. No more eyes.

His manliness factor did not go up when he started flushing in front of everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommend some shipping, if I like it then I'll do it. Awakening characters can be used too.
> 
> Should I do the Nohr or Revelation path? Either way it would be slightly different from the game.


	2. Recognition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talents are not very well hidden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying my best to fit this into the canon timeline. For example, Severa, Owain, and Inigo all are newbies in the retainer job. It is mentioned that the other retainers served the lords longer, as shown in the Paradise scramble when they didn't knew of some their Lord's quirks. Of course, there will be tweaks in the plot, but I'm not changing the timeline unless I really have to.
> 
> And for some reason, Inigo always seems so embarrassed when someone looks at him admirably or seriously. I'm speaking of the in-game actions. I also slowly come to realize, it's hard to write Inigo without making him seem a little, idk, gay? Not that he never seemed bisexual in the game XD. Lolz. It's ok, it's Gunter... it should be ok, right?
> 
> By the way, I decided I will not do any romantic relationships unless they really call for it. Instead, I'll do platonic relationships, anyways, relationships are pretty important in this. Of course, I won't let your recommendations go to waste, I'll focus on whatever relationships you guys suggested.
> 
> Also, I am doing the revelation route, seeing as though it is the canon timeline. If I had tried to do the Hoshido or Nohr timeline, well, let's just say I'm not going to give you spoilers for the game. Wait 'till it comes out to see what I'm talking about ;), but if I did write it out, well, they'll all be dead because the damn game won't let me have a story where they all will be alive.

Turns out, only Severa joined the next tournament. For some unknown reason, Owain sat on the sidelines with that one. Whatever his plan was, Inigo had no idea.

Without a doubt, Severa had won the tournament. There just was no way Inigo could believe someone could beat her. She is a good warrior, he knows it all too well. Not to long after her win, they were both called down to meet King Garon. They arrived in the throne room surrounded by guards, considering their background, it was no wonder.

There was a sick qualmish smile on the king's face, no doubt delighted to meet such powerful fighters. The hunger for power in his eyes was obvious.

The king soon spoke in his hoarse voice, "Ah, it's good to finally meet some capable warriors. However, as much as I would like to recruit you, I honestly do not know if I should just trust you. Both of you have no background at all."

Inigo had great acting skills, he was a dancer in heart just like his mother. Acting was an inevitable skill to learn in the his fine arts trade. His flirtation, smile, and fake-confidence was proof of how good he could act. Thus why he took the chance of looking at Severa with a surprised expression, as if he was just being notified of her having the same background as him. Meaning no background at all.

Severa was not an idiot. She caught on quickly by pretending to look surprised too. Even though she wasn't as good as him in acting, it looked like everyone took the bait.

King Garon continued to speak, "Henceforth why I shall-"

For some reason King Garon had stopped there. He looked like he had some kind of epiphany. Or maybe someone was speaking through his mind.

And for some reason... Inigo thought it was Ankanos, that weirdo who sent them to this world. (Oh, how much he was bitter about that.) But not the Ankanos they knew. He didn't have much time to dwell on his random thoughts considering that Garon had already started talking.

"Ah, you guys should go back to the waiting room where the other contestants are. I expect great things from you two."

Um... ok? That was weird. The king clearly looked like he was going to say something important in order to test their loyalty, but then sent them back with no progress at all.

Inigo could not think of an answer to why the king acted so strangely. All he could think was how it was Ankanos's fault. Everything was Ankanos's fault. Which made everything even more weirder.

The guards started leading them back towards the waiting room, they made a lot of progress in getting back before an old man interrupted their walk by standing in their way.

"Wait." It was a nice and simple line that halted their pace.

The man looked quite sagely, he had many strands of white/grey hair and quite a few wrinkles to prove it.

A guard started to speak impatiently towards the old man, "What is it Gunter?"

"I would like to speak to these two individuals."

Huffing, the guards step to the side, "Make it quick."

In an instant, 'Gunter' rushed up towards Inigo and swiftly grabbed his right arm. Inigo tried his best not to flush because goddammit, now is not the time to get embarrassed, it was the time to get defensive!

"What are you doing," cautioned Inigo, his voice was permeated with accusation. He quickly snatched his hand away, though he did it very gently.

Gunter looked at Inigo straight in the eye, and that embarrassed the crap out of him, he did not do well under the pressure of a firm gaze.

"W-what?! S-stop staring at me!" Dammit, why'd he have to get all shy now! This definitely does not help with his image! Even Severa snickered at his stuttering!

"Sorry," Gunter apologized, quickly shifting his eyes back to Inigo's wrist, "It's just that... doesn't it hurt?"

Inigo blinked blankly at Gunter, "What hurts?"

"The sprain."

Oh. That sprain. He completely forgot about it.

Inigo opened his mouth to drag out a very long 'oh' as he rubbed his wrist unconsciously, " _That_ wrist. Don't worry, it doesn't bother me."

Severa's, "You sprained your wrist!?," went unnoticed.

"It certainly takes skill to redirect such a lethal blow into such a harmless, yet profitable move. And it certainly does take skill to fight a whole tournament of this level with a sprained wrist."

Inigo wasn't sure if that was good news, or bad news that someone took notice of that little event. It proved his strength but... You know what, maybe he was getting a little too paranoid, it wouldn't hurt if others knew. If he continued to be that paranoid, then he'll become like Yarne! He definitely did not want to become like Yarne.

"Well," Inigo answered truthfully, "I didn't want to kill him."

"Liar!" A female voice shouted, surprising all of the residents of the room. A girl, with very fluffy blue hair that had tints of pink, popped out from the corner. Her eyes, that was covered with a lot of makeup, narrowed at Inigo accusingly, her raspy voice dramatically saying, " _I smell the stench of blood on you_!"

"Uh, what," was all Inigo managed to say. Several looked utterly confused while Gunter had an unreadable expression on his face.

"You killed people before! I just know it!" The girl declared a little too happily. She pointed an accusing finger at both Severa and Inigo, "The smell of blood is strong on you both. You guys definitely killed a whole bunch of people before, in fact, I think you may have killed even more people than  _ME_!"

"What are you talking about, miss?," asked Inigo utterly confused. That girl who suddenly popped up made no sense whatsoever, proclaiming that she could smell blood on them? What is she, a dog?

Now that he mentioned it, is there a humanoid canine in this world? Would they be like the Taguels or the Maneketes?

The new girl seemed a little pissed that Inigo wasn't understanding her, "I'm talking about your scent! I can tell when someone killed before by the smell of the blood splattered onto them before. It's a nice, relaxing scent."

That gave Inigo shivers, she was hitting way too close for comfort with the shred of information she just gained. She reminded him of his mother's best friend, he was a complete weirdo with terrible puns with a ruthless streak that could surpass Severa herself. However, the man wasn't bad. In fact, the man made a great godfather  _and_  an actual father. Being a godfather of two kids would be the proof of how recognized his parenting skills were, the other child being the child of Ricken. Inigo never quite got how Ricken, Olivia, and Henry ended up being friends with each other. They made the weirdest group of friends in the camp that had no relation whatsoever. Then again, there was a lot of weird groups of friends in the camp.

But that wasn't the point, the point was, these people were kind of psychotic but had a good reason for it. At least, Henry did. Thus why Inigo was kind of ok with this girl. Though he _is_  a little creeped out, but otherwise, he's perfectly fine. He should be fine if he ever meets her again.

"Your fighting style. I have never seen that one before," Gunter cut in. Thank Naga he did because the new girl's topic was a bit uncomfortable for Inigo to explain.

"Oh, my fighting style?," Inigo asked to confirm what he had heard, he continued when Gunter nodded, "Oh it's nothing, just something my homeland taught me, with some tweaks of my own of course. I never quite mastered the style they taught me."

That was probably to reason why the Falchion never seemed to respond to him, he couldn't master the fighting style passed down in the royal family. Lucina did of course, she did everything right. Instead, he had moves that were of royalty, but at the same time combined with some dance moves to make it easier for him. It was a weird fighting style, but it certainly gave him an unparalleled grace that rivaled Lucina's, and some fancy footwork that abled him to do more nimble moves.

"The original fighting style? Do tell."

"Um, er, uh," Great, what would he tell him? That it was passed down some exalt mark bearing family that originated from some legendary hero, who slain a dragon only for that dragon to come back in the future and cause massive destruction in the world that Inigo had to live in? What kind of idiot would believe that? Not to mention that Inigo was TRYING to keep that part a secret.

The guards looked at him secretly underneath their helmets, with interest and curiosity. Those damn guards, they were suppose to do their job and cut this long drawn out conversation. What did that guy say? 'Make it quick'? This was not a quick conversation at all!

"Does it matter? I just want to go back quick and finish this damn test already!," Severa complained, bless her for the help she just given.

"Right. I should let you go back to your test then," Gunter backed out, stepping away to let them go. Inigo can't thank Severa enough for her aid, now he just had to avoid the experienced looking man from now on.

"Good luck! I look forward to being killing buddies on the battlefield later!" The blue haired girl added in.

Inigo had to backtrack on that.

Wait, what? Was she the other retainer for the prince Xander? Does that mean she would be her partner later on? Should he be worried if she is?

Inigo had so many questions, hopefully one day he can answer them all.

* * *

When they got back to the testing room, they were immediately greeted with  _many_  different eyes that held  _many_  different emotion. Ranging from admiration, to awe, to anger, to disdain. It would be quite an accomplishment if it wasn't so nerve-racking for Inigo. So many people, all staring at him. It felt weird! And not to mention embarrassing!

Severa huffed, standing tall and undaunted. She liked the attention. While Inigo, well, he hadn't flirted with too many girls recently, so he was out of practice in communication. Which lead him to stand slightly behind Severa in order to use her as a shield from all the attention.

It wasn't quite the gentlemanly move he wanted to make, but, could you blame him? The only attention he was used to was leading an army against the Risens, during his time in the apocalyptic world. Even  _then,_ he had at least knew everyone! (Which made it all the more sadder when...) Right now, however, he's being stared at by a bunch of strangers, which made it a completely different situation then he was used to.

"Your second test shall be in the form of a mission to test your loyalty, and efficiency," A booming voice cut through the chattering, causing all the eyes to switch directions, which brought a sense of relief for Inigo.

"You each will be given a list of items, your task is to retrieve those items. Don't worry about the amount of those items, there should be plenty out there for each and everyone one of you to obtain"

It was a nice and simple task. There was no use for clever thinking. Easy, and straightforward.

That's what it should've been. But the groans and dismay that came right after being given that list told otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I decided I will not do any romantic relationships unless they really call for it. Instead, I'll do platonic relationships, anyways, relationships are pretty important in this. Of course, I won't let your recommendations go to waste, I'll focus on whatever relationships you guys suggested.
> 
> Also, I am doing the revelation route, seeing as though it is the canon timeline. If I had tried to do the Hoshido or Nohr timeline, well, let's just say I'm not going to give you spoilers for the game. Wait 'till it comes out to see what I'm talking about ;), but if I did write it out, well, they'll all be dead because the damn game won't let me have a story where they all will be alive.


End file.
